


resolution

by chenjun



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M, side jaesung, side markno
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-10-01 19:57:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17250407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chenjun/pseuds/chenjun
Summary: lapslock.renjun was going to make his move tonight. it was new year's eve and he was going to make up for stalling the whole entire year, beating around the bush with his big fat crush on his childhood friend chenle.





	resolution

renjun was going to make his move tonight. it was new year's eve and he was going to make up for stalling the whole entire year, beating around the bush with his big fat crush on his childhood friend chenle. renjun wondered how chenle was so naive that he didn't notice how renjun would constantly go out of his way to make chenle happy, dropping everything in short notice just to go see him, or buy him something that would make his wallet lightweight, or how renjun sometimes make excuses to hold onto chenle like subtly brushing their hands together, or randomly hugging chenle whenever something exciting happened. so tonight, at lee taeyong's annual new year's eve party, renjun was going to make his new year's resolution to ask chenle out on a date. he really needed to take up donghyuck's advice to "stop being such a pussy".

renjun was the naive one. how could chenle _not_ know about renjun's obvious crush? the only problem was that chenle didn't have the balls to take their relationship any further. he was a relationship virgin, you might say, and he didn't know how to get a grasp on his stupid feelings. but from the way the elder would make his heart beat faster when he spoiled him, chenle knew that he was going to have to face the music eventually. he would confide in jisung or mark all the time and they would just tell him to hurry up and confess before it was too late. he knew they were right, and since he had been invited to taeyong hyung's new year's eve party, it was the perfect opportunity to finally tell him how he felt. enough leading him on, it was time to finally do the inevitable.

that night, before the party renjun tried on several different outfits, shamefully remembering many outfits that chenle had told him he looked good in. he eventually settled on a black sweatshirt and some skinny jeans, the sweatshirt complimenting his blonde hair that he had spent an embarrassingly long amount of time in front of the mirror preparing. he was gonna catch a ride with mark and jeno and jumped a little when his doorbell rang.

"hey!" jeno waved to him from shotgun, when renjun jumped into the backseat.

"h-hi," renjun cursed his voice for giving out like that.

"are you good bro?" mark asked, readjusting the rear view mirror. "nervous? this won't be a crazy party so don't be worried."

"no, it's just… so you know how i like chenle."

"yeah, who doesn't know?" mark laughed.

renjun wanted to roast mark's relationship, but he couldn't seeing as how he and jeno were going strong for a few months. "shit. but yeah, tonight at the party, i'm going to ask him out."

jeno grinned, eyes turning into crescent moons. "really? i'm happy for you, good luck!"

renjun's heart soared at the genuine good wishes from his friend. "thanks, yeah i'm… really nervous."

"good luck," mark said. "i'll be cheering for you guys." he winked but only jeno saw, and he stifled a laugh.

after a short while, they rolled up to the party. mark put the car in park. "jisung and jaemin texted me, they're already here. chenle's with them, so go get him!" mark gave renjun a thumbs up.

renjun gave him a small smile. if he wasn't so goddamn nervous he would've made fun of mark for being so cheesy, but he secretly appreciated the support.

jisung, jaemin and chenle were waiting outside for the other three to arrive, and waved and shouted greetings when they saw them walking up the driveway, breath turning into mist when it touched the cold air. chenle was wearing a tan coat over a white sweater and some black pants, he looked so good in casual clothes, renjun wasn't sure if he was able to function.

they all exchanged small greetings and went inside taeyong's house, renjun and chenle exchanged a little side hug, and a short "hey, lele" "hi, junjun", neither of them seeing each other's slightly flushed faces after they let go.

"hi!" taeyong caught up with them shortly after they made it through the door. "happy new year! glad you guys could make it," he blew a little noisemaker and adjusted the cone paper hat on his head. sometimes it was hard to tell that he was a hyung, with his youthful appearance and sweet, energetic personality.

"there are snacks in the living room!" johnny waved from halfway across the place when he spotted all the newcomers. "and i have the ball drop set up on the tv."

mark and jeno took off for the living room since mark insisted on getting some snacks.

jaemin glanced at renjun and chenle who looked lost. "jisung, let's go mingle!" he suggested to his blue-haired boyfriend, who eyed the two chinese boys and agreed.

jaemin winked to renjun as they took off and renjun couldn't tell whether he was happy they were left alone or even more nervous. "let's go get something to drink," he grabbed onto chenle's hand and lead him somewhere away from the entrance of the large house.

the party was crowded, but not too crowded. taeyong sure knew a lot of people. "have you seen donghyuck?" renjun asked, as he and his purple-haired companion took seats nearby a punch bowl.

"yeah, he got here a little before us. did you know that he's dating some older guy now?" chenle giggled.

renjun tried to pretend that chenle's giggle didn't make his heart beat a little faster. "what? an older guy? it's not like… that, is it?"

chenle laughed out loud. "no, he's dating taeil-hyung actually. no sugar daddy business or anything like that. at least i don't think so."

renjun laughed and chenle pretended not to notice how cute the older's smile was. "taeil-hyung seems like a down to earth guy, though. i like him."

"yeah, i like him too." chenle paused to take a sip of punch. "so, any resolutions for the new year?"

the only thing renjun had thought of for his new year's plan was to ask chenle out, so he was caught a little off guard. "i can't decide whether to try to get my art out there more or to follow singing like i did this year."

"you should do both!" chenle looked at him and tilted his head in a cute way. "it's seriously amazing that you could pursue anything since you're so talented in everything."

"thanks," renjun pushed some of his dirty blonde bangs out of his face, once again trying hard to not focus on chenle's cute habits. "it, uh, means a lot to me, seriously."

they both looked up and made eye contact. chenle gave renjun a big smile. "we should do a duet sometime, junjun."

"i would like that," renjun smiled. "actually, speaking of that- let's go see what they're doing in the living room." the blonde boy mentally cursed himself for wimping out.

chenle knew renjun had chickened out again. he couldn't blame him since he probably would've done the same thing, so he did some damage control. "no, let's stay in here. i know it's a party but i kind of like that we're alone and it's quieter in here."

renjun stopped himself from sighing out in relief. chenle had saved him from himself. "yeah, you're right. how much longer until the countdown?"

"it's in like, an hour or so," chenle refilled his punch. "more punch?" he swung the ladle at a low angle and accidentally splashed some of the liquid on the floor. "oops."

"no, i'm good now," renjun laughed, slapping him on the back, as chenle just stared at the mess he just made. "i don't want to be blamed for this mess, so let's go see if there's any other rooms we can chill out in."

"sounds like a plan!" chenle hopped off his barstool, stepping around the red puddle of punch and stuck himself close to renjun.

they wandered around the house, weaving between familiar and unfamiliar faces, and found a room that was less populated. the two boys plopped down on the couch, comfortably close. chenle rested his head on renjun's shoulder and renjun almost jumped off the couch. "whoops, sorry, not right now?"

"no, it's okay," renjun pushed chenle's head back on his shoulder. "you just scared me a little." good thing chenle was looking at his phone, away from renjun's blushing face.

they sat like that for a while, browsing twitter and playing mobile games in each other's presence, until the home stretch for the new year began. "two minutes," chenle said, staring at the world clock he brought up on google.

"do you think we should go where everyone else is?" renjun asked. he didn't know why he asked because he would've hated if the answer was yes.

"no, let's have an exclusive new years celebration with just us," chenle said. it got renjun's hopes up. maybe it was the final push that he needed.

"one minute."

"chenle," renjun said the younger's name in an abrupt way, causing him to look up from his phone's clock and into the older chinese boy's dark chocolate eyes.

"we've known each other for a long time and i wanted to ask you something…"

_forty seconds._

"you're one of my best friends and i hope you know how much you mean to me."

_thirty seconds._

"i've kind of been delaying this for a really long time," renjun placed his shaky hands on top of chenle's.

_twenty seconds._

"but… i like you. a lot. and i wanted to know if you want to… be my boyfriend."

_ten seconds._

"i was wondering when you were going to ask me." chenle turned his palms around and intertwined his and renjun's hands.

renjun could hear his heart beating in his head and he knew that his face was probably the reddest it's ever been in his entire life. "did someone already tell you?"

"no, you made it really obvious," chenle giggled and squeezed his hands tighter.

the noise of people cheering and party poppers going off from the main living room sounded that the new year had started.

"h-happy new year lele," renjun gulped, looking up at chenle who was giving him a soft smile.

"happy new year junjun. also, yes to the part about being your boyfriend."

chenle watched renjun's face brighten up and he wanted to hug the life out him then and there. "truth is, i knew you liked me since forever ago, and i liked you back, but i just didn't know how to ever bring it up, or how to confront my own feelings. and i'm sorry i made you wait so long, but we have so much history and memories together, it's practically like we've already been dating."

"you're right. and don't worry about the stalling, i was literally the same way." renjun breathed out for what seemed like the first time in a while. "i'm just glad we're together now."

"me too. oh!" chenle let go of renjun's hands and picked up his phone. "we missed our chance to kiss when the year turned!"

"oh. i guess we did," renjun said. he forgot that was even a tradition and it's not like he was destined for a year of loneliness anyways since chenle had said yes.

"wait! i have an idea!" chenle unlocked his phone and searched up something renjun couldn't see from his angle. "okay, here."

it was some stock photo of a clock that said 12:00. he set it up on the coffee table in front of the couch they were sitting in. "happy new year!" chenle leaned forward and connected his and renjun's lips.

renjun smiled into the kiss. it was like they were meant for each other. their lips melded perfectly together and they held onto each other and deepened the kiss until renjun ran out of air and pulled back. "i can't believe you searched up that stupid picture." he chuckled. his boyfriend was so cute. cheesy, but cute.

chenle laughed too. "it was worth it though, am i wrong?"

"no." renjun threw his arms around chenle, burying his face in his white sweater. he thought he was going to cry from how happy he was.

renjun's one and only resolution for the new year was accomplished.

**Author's Note:**

> happy new year's to renle shippers only


End file.
